


Break

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Crying, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam missing Elias after they break up





	Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).



The apartment was so quiet. 

Adam rarely wanted to come home now, instead he spent most nights out drinking and fucking his way into oblivion. 

But here he was lying on the couch alone in the living room with his face pressed into a cushion the scent of cheap cologne making his eyes water. 

He had, of course, fucked it all up. 

There had been no reason to be monogamous. 

Elias hadn't said he had to be. 

His resentment grew throughout their short time living time together, lingered in looks and unsaid words when Adam came to bed after hours with the scent of someone else on him. 

Elias always fucked him hard and deep after, bit and marked all over to show just who Adam belonged to. 

It had blown up when one of his fucks followed him home and got into a fist fight with Elias who made sure to give the asshole Adam didn't know the name of a black eye. 

Elias admitted he couldn't take it anymore and Adam wouldn't budge on monogamy. They had sex for the last time with Adam's teeth buried deep into his own hand to keep from making noise while he felt Elias's tears on his shoulder. 

That had been only seven days ago but it felt like a lifetime. 

Elias had moved back in with his asshole brother, and had not even said goodbye before he disappeared from Adam's life. 

Adam sighed, turned onto his side and felt empty. 

He would have missed his phone's buzz if it hadn't fallen onto the floor, and the vibration noise alerted him. 

It was a reminder. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIAS 

Adam pressed his hand to his face and the small words seemed bigger than they were. 

It was twelve a.m. 

On Adam's birthday two months before Elias had woken him up unexpectedly with an enthusiastic blow job at midnight. He'd wanted to do the same this year. 

The imagine came unbidden, Elias's surprised moan and pleased whispered, "Perfect," and "This was very rude but I forgive you."

Adam suddenly couldn't see the screen, hand to his mouth as he started to cry. Deep, hard sobs as the phone fell from his hands. 

He'd had someone who understood him, who loved him, and he'd let him go. 

His head pounded louder with each breath he took and it wasn't until he heard, "OPEN THE DOOR!" that Adam realized the pounding was a series of insistent knocks at the door. 

He wiped his cheeks, shuffled to the door and didn't even bother to look into the peep hole before he opened it. 

Elias was there, teary eyed as he gripped tight to his phone. 

"Who's here? Who's hurt you?"

Adam swallowed back tears. 

"No one is here. What're you...?"

Elias pushed past him. "My telephone rang at midnight and I answered because it was you. You were crying very hard and you never cry."

Adam let out a breath. "I'm sorry."

Elias looked around, presumably for intruders before he stopped and stared at Adam. "It was stupid, worrying me like that. I don't have much money and I had to use it on a taxi cab....why are your eyes red?"

Adam reached out and touched his face. "I'm sorry I woke you I'm," he tried to swallow back a sob, "I'm so sorry."

Elias put his hand over Adam's. 

"For?"

"For everything up till now."

Elias kissed his forehead. 

"I want to trust you."

"Eli..."

"I missed you," Elias whispered.

Adam hugged him then, hard. 

"I love you. I do love you." 

Elias ran his hand through Adam's curls and he pet him like he needed. 

"I know. I am very lovable. Who wouldn't love me?"

Adam's laugh came out as more of a sob. "I don't want anyone else but you."

Elias stiffened. "That's not true."

"It is."

Elias pushed him back gently. 

"Neither of us is stupid, Adam."

Adam shook his head. "I..."

Elias kissed his hand, "I love you and you love me."

"Elias..."

"Do you want me to come back?"

Adam sighed. "I never wanted you to leave."

"I think this time apart will be good for us." 

He let go of Adam's hand and headed for the door. 

"Stay," Adam sighed, "Just for tonight. It's your birthday. No one should sleep alone on their birthday."

Elias stared for too long. 

"Clothes on."

Adam smiled and sniffled. "Clothes on." 

Elias headed for the bedroom, his deep yawn made Adam suddenly very tired. "You know, this isn't me accepting your apology or your words at all."

"I know."

Elias moved in to hold him tight when he laid down and his huff of disgust at Adam's smell made Adam remember it had been far too long since he'd showered. 

"You need to bathe. I will not wake up with you so close and have to smell body odor."

Adam laughed. 

"It's been a while."

"You're going to have to take care of yourself better without me here," Elias said softly, "You know?"

Adam smiled back at him. 

"Is that how you remember it?"

Elias scoffed. "I have an excellent memory."

Adam felt tears in his eyes again as he sat up and said, "I'll clean up, don't fall asleep."

"I am wide awake."

Adam went into the bathroom, cleaned up quickly and was back only to find Elias asleep. He crawled in bed and wrapped his arms tight to Elias. 

"Happy birthday."

When he woke up Adam found a note on the pillow beside him. 

We could start all over again? Meet me where it all began. 

Adam smiled. 

Starting over didn't seem like a bad idea.


End file.
